berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Nosferatu Merits
Necropolis Bleak Annals (• to •••••) For every dot in the Merit, choose one Skill Specialty to represent information contained in the Annals. At any time, any Nosferatu with dots contributing toward the Necropolis can use the Bleak Annals and make a Research roll (pp. 55-56, World of Darkness Rulebook). Success on this roll allows the character to utilize the bonus from the Skill Specialty as if it were his own for the rest of the night. Caldarium (••• or •••••) At three dots, all Haunts within the Caldarium gain +2 to rolls involving Expression, Persuasion, Socialize or Subterfuge. In addition, all present gain the Meditative Mind Merit. At five dots, the bonus increases to +3, and a dark serenity stays with the Haunt even after he leaves the bathhouse. For the rest of the night, he gains a +2 bonus against any kind of frenzy. Catacombs (• to •••••) Characters must have dots in Catacombs or Status: Nosferatu to successfully navigate the catacombs. Characters with neither may attempt to find their way in the underground, by making a Wits + Investigation roll at -5. Dark Temple (••) The Dark Temple can only be consecrated for the Lancea Sanctum or the Circle of the Crone; to whom it provides its benefits must be decided at the time of the points purchased. The Storyteller may allow characters to actively attempt to “reconsecrate” the Dark Temple to their own faith. The consecration provides two benefits: usage of either Theban Sorcery or Cruac in this Dark Temple gain +1 to those rituals, depending on whether the temple is sacred to the Crone or the Dark Father. Also, those with Status in the appropriate covenant gain +2 Social dice when speaking to those without such Status while in the Dark Temple. Garbage Pit (••) This merit has three effects: *Nosferatu characters can roll 2 extra rolls more than their base dice pool when they make extended Craft rolls. *Any Nosferatu with points invested in the Necropolis gains a +2 to Stealth rolls performed within the Garbage Pit. *The Nosferatu are home amongst the trash, and gain +1 Initiative here. Labyrinth Guardians (•••) Purchasing Labyrinth Guardians buys the Necropolis a number of creatures that total up to 12 points of Size (which could be six cats, six ravens, three dogs, a variable-Size swarm, or some strange combination). They do bashing damage to vampires, and lethal damage to mortals. Those who possess dots in the Necropolis Merit get a bit of a break. The beastly guardians recognize their own by sight, scent, or something altogether more subtle and preternatural. However, if the character encounters the Labyrinth Guardians, she must give to them a point of Vitae, which they will sup upon and perhaps even share. The swarm exists as a Size 6 “creature,” which is also the radius in yards the swarm takes up. For purposes of the above Merit, the swarm can generally inﬂict one point of bashing damage to anyone within its radius per turn. A swarm can inﬂict more damage by condensing. A condensed swarm inflicts three lethal damage per turn (bashing to vampires). Condensing is also representative of a visual horror: a leathery column of bat wings whirling about, or a squirming parade of biting centipedes overtaking itself as it tumbles toward a victim. Armor is effective against a swarm only if it covers one’s full body, but even then it provides only half its rating. In addition, targets are distracted by the swarm, taking the Distracted Condition and suffering -2 dice on Perception and concentration rolls while they are within the radius, even if they’re not specifically attacked. The swarm cannot be attacked with fists, clubs, swords or guns. Only area-effect attacks such as a torch or an appropriate poison affect it. Each point of aggravated damage inﬂicted by a ﬂame or other applicable attack halves the swarm’s Size. Once the swarm is reduced to a two-yard radius, the swarm is likely to disperse or ﬂee. Necropolis Specter (• to •••••) The ghost has the following stats: Sepulchers (• to •••••) Pick a Skill upon the purchase of a Sepulcher. This Skill gains a bonus equal to dots purchased when the character is present in the haven itself. Trapdoor (• to •••) Using the Trapdoor for feeding purposes is a Strength + Brawl roll, with a bonus equivalent to dots purchased in Trapdoor. Using trapdoor deducts blood from the local feeding pool (be it territory feeding pool or Feeding Ground merit). A failed hunt using Trapdoor rarely, if ever, becomes a Masquerade risk. The feeding roll is penalized by the Territory's Awareness stat. A Trapdoor can be found only by those looking for it: it necessitates a Wits + Investigation roll, and this roll is penalized by a number of dice equal to the dots purchased in Trapdoor. A Necropolis can be home to several Trapdoors, meaning this Merit can be purchased several times. A Haunt may even have her own Trapdoor that other Nosferatu don’t know about. Jail (• to •••••) A place to imprison captives. Dots in the Merit act as penalty to the captives' attempts to escape. Also acts as a communal blood bank. Theater (• to •••••) Grants a bonus to rolls for Expression or Nightmare by a number of dice equal to dots purchased.